


Catch A Star In the Sunny Sky

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Brother Sam, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, under a blueberry sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch A Star In the Sunny Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



“Sammy, are you gonna sleep all day?” 

The hollered question from down the hall rouses the toddler from his dreams. After a night of peaceful, happy sleep, Sammy wakes up to find his big brother gone from his bed and in his place is a fuzzy-fluffy brown teddy bear. The adorable two-year-old snatches up the stuffed animal, hugging it as he goes to find his brother. 

He tootles into the living room searching for Dean, cuddling his snugly best friend. “Dee?” 

A fond familiar voice greets him, “Over here, Sammy.” 

The toddler wobbles into the kitchen to see his big brother walking over to join him, carrying a bowl of chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. Sammy’s hazel eyes light up brightly and he smiles, giggles as he claps his pudgy hands. 

They sit down together on the couch while cartoons play on the television. With only one clean spoon, Sammy doesn’t mind sharing the ice-cream, not until his sneaky big brother tries to pull a fast one on him. Dean is playing the ‘One for you, one for me. Two for you, and one, two for me’ joke, only Sammy doesn’t find it funny. He may be young, but he’s sharp as a tack. Dean gives him a spoon full of yummy ice-cream then takes a lick himself, and then he gives Sam another spoonful, however, this time he takes two bites for himself. 

“Hey, you cheated!” The little toddler declares, pouting adorably. “You got two bites, and I only got one.” 

Caught red handed, and feeling a tiny bit guilty for denying Sammy the delicious yummy treat, Dean gives the baby Winchester three big bites and only takes one for himself. He grins as Sammy’s cute face lights up with delight with every sweet spoonful; they go back and forth, sharing until they polish off the bowl as they watch Bugs Bunny clearly outwit Daffy Duck. 

A little while later, on a beautiful sunny spring day, under a blueberry sky, the baby Winchester wobbles on pudgy legs as he chases after the bubbles floating in the air above his head. The soft green grass tickles his toes and he giggles, and jumps high with all his tiny might, trying to catch the soap suds that fly up towards the pretty blue sky. 

He misses the bubbles with his small fingertip and falls down, landing on his little bottom with a huff. The bubbles float out of his reach, taunting him. Dean dashes over and checks on Sammy, his hand softly roaming gently over his siblings back, making sure Sam didn’t hurt himself when he tumbled. His baby brother is alright; Sammy’s already climbing to his legs and clapping excitedly, giggling delightfully and cheering, “Again, Dee, again!” 

Dean grins as brightly as the sun and pulls the stick out of the soapy bottle. He puts his lips together and blows with a big puff of breath, and this time, he keeps his aim a bit lower so Sammy has an easier time reaching the bubbles. A cloud of suds blossoms from the stick and float close to Sam, and the baby Winchester squeals merrily and runs after the bubbles. He manages to pop all of them and he’s dances excitedly on chubby legs, happily laughing “I did it, Dee! I got ‘em!” 

“Great job, Sammy!” Dean smiles proudly and blows another set, his fingers are getting sticky from the soapy suds, but that is perfectly perfect because Sammy is so happy. 

The little tot chases after them, popping each bubble with a poke of his tiny finger. “Again, Dean! Blow more bubbles,” Sam declares with a giggle. 

Dean was about to blow more, but their dad calling them in for lunch stopped him. Sammy is dishearten, his lower lip quivering as his puppy dog eyes sadden. “No more bubbles?” He looks like he is ready to cry. 

Dean hugged his little brother, soothing a hand through his baby soft hair. “After lunch, Sammy. Let’s go eat then we can come back outside and play until dinner. Okay?” He pushes Sam’s shaggy hair out of his eyes, smiling down at his little brother. 

With the promise of another bubble feast, the little toddler smiles happily and dashed off as quickly as his little legs would carry him as Dean followed after him. Sammy notices he is ahead of his big brother and stops, holding out a little hand and waiting for Dean to take it, and the old boy quickly dashes to his little brother and takes his hand. 

With cubby, wobbly legs, Sammy leads Dean inside, smiling delightedly as his adorable dimples simmer like the sunny sun in the blueberry sky. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/625622.html?thread=85926102#t85926102)


End file.
